


Flowers in the Window

by jaimeabeilles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Bottom Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Florist Harry, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Louis Tomlinson, yes nick is Harry’s ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeabeilles/pseuds/jaimeabeilles
Summary: Harry doesn’t think he can be loved luckily Louis seems determined to change thatOrFlorist AU based off of Flowers in the Window by Travis
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. When I First Met You I Was Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this, if you do I’ll get another chapter out! 
> 
> “When I first met you I was cold”

Harry awoke to the sound of his blaring alarm much too early in the morning. his head was pounding but he unfortunately could not afford to lay around in his flat for another week. He had a shop to run and his business couldn’t exactly open by itself.

He really does love his job, he couldn’t imagine enjoying doing anything else. And his shop was quite successful too, for a flower shop he definitely made bank. 

Maybe he’ll take some promises home for himself he thought. He usually has fresh flowers in his flat a perk of his job. But done he took the week off and closed the shop and in that time his flowers had died. Dead flowers made Harry little sad, not starting off his day the way he wanted. He’s been sad for a whole week and it was time to suck it up.

He rolls out of bed and pulls on the clothes that scatter his floor not, bothering to shower. He runs his fingers through his hair, it was getting quite long, almost to his shoulders. He tied it up into an short, angry little bun and called it dealt with. 

He shuffles thought his morning arriving at Cherry Flower Shop. He knows it’s quite strange to name a flower shop after a fruit but he didn’t care in the least it gave the little place a small town charm in the middle of the city. 

As a florist Harry is expected to be cheerful and warm but today he can’t muster his usual smile. He is going to try and push through this, and he’ll be back to his old self in no time.

Bit he’s in bit of a pickle because every time he starts to think of things that make him happy it reminds Harry of him. This pulls his mood down all the way creating an cycle of emotional torture. A rollercoaster of you will.

Luckily Perrie chambers through the door a couple minutes later ready for her shift and armed with coffee. She runs over to Harry and gives him a great big hug, careful not to spill.

“Oh Harry I’m so sorry.” she says

“It’s ok, I’m ok now” trying to convince himself as well as Perrie. 

She pats him on the back looking at him solemnly, seeing right through him.

“Ok well let me know if there’s anything I can do-“ her phone buzzes with a text.

“It’s really ok Perrie I just need a distraction, if you wouldn’t mind doing the receipts I’ll man the register for today” he said determinedly. 

Perrie’s phone buzzes again.

“Oh yeah no problem I sorted through them last week so it should be a breeze!” 

Her phone buzzes again and she looks down at it and back up at Harry almost embarrassed. She rushes into the back while Harry arranges the flowers getting ready for customers.

He keeps all flowers sorted by color. He hates those shops that sort by name he thinks that’s ridiculous, what kind of person knows all the flower names? Plus sorting by color gives the inside an amazing ombré of colors. He makes himself busy preparing bouquets for his home and one of the register. 

From the back Harry can still hear Perrie’s phone buzzing off the charts. He knows Niall’s texting Perrie asking how he is doing after the break up. He doesn’t mind really Niall has been his best friend ever since he can remember and even moved with Harry to Manchester after school. 

So Niall knows this isn’t how his other break-ups have gone. Afterall, Nick was his only serious boyfriend, but apparently not serious enough because after Harry had told Nick that he loved him Nick ended it. He had thought since they never had the “exclusive relationship” talk that their relationship was open. He’s been cheating on Harry practically the whole time. Nick hadn’t felt the same way at all leaving Harry heartbroken and feeling betrayed.

Niall as you might guess was furious, Nick has led Harry on for months. But Harry didn’t see it that way, he internalized Nick’s words. 

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts which had already made his mood worse. 

He really wanted to move forward, he did but he is done with hookups. Harry wants a real relationship, he wants to fall in love and get married, have adorable children and all those lovely things. He wants all those things he really does but it’s hard to imagine those things when he can’t even imagine someone else loving him. 

Sure he know Niall and Perrie love him but it’s not the same as being in love with someone who’s in love with you back. 

***

Louis’ late, he’s late and he’s going to be in huge trouble. He doesn’t even have flowers, oh god he needs flowers. As a drama teacher it has become Louis’s job to give his students flowers from a bouquet afterwards. He loves his students so much they, know that so maybe he can skip this one time they understand right? 

Right then he sees a florist across the street, he sprints over.

“Hey” he says out of breath “I really need flowers or I’m going to get butchered, please tell me you aren’t closed” he bumbles. 

“Uhhhh”

Louis looks up hopeful and loses his breath again at the sight of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. His curly hair just brushed his shoulders and he’s got a perfect cut jawline. His brain catches up to the real dilemma and it seems the man has the same issue, 

“yeah we are still open what are you looking for?” Jawline says.

Louis smirks Jawline was anything but subtle checking Louis out, he then makes a mental decision to fuck it. He can be a couple minutes late to his students show he’ll at least have flowers. And while he’s here he might as well  
flirt, what’s the harm in that? His students won’t know anyways. Louis steps inside the store looking around, 

“Well I’ve been looking for some flowers actually... do you know where one can acquire any?” He asks a playful smile on his lips. Jawline smiles back,

“No I’m afraid can’t help you there” he plays along. 

“Well shit what ever am I going to do?” 

He looks up at Jawline through his lashes. He glaces at his watch, well shit, he is already way too late to be acceptable.

***  
If Harry has to describe his current state in one word it would probably be flustered. The most gorgeous man had just walked into his shop and he made a complete fool of himself. It wasn’t his fault the man’s eyes were too blue and he just happened to get lost in them, so what?  
It didn’t matter anyway Eyes (he decided to name the man) had bought a bouquet of roses for his girlfriend, it couldn’t have been more clear when he said “butchered”. It’s ok harry has had plenty of hopes crushed my straight boys he could deal with it. At least it’s not heart break, he thinks to himself even though it brings his mood down.

Why, Harry wondered, could everyone find love but himself? Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for love. He really needs to stop thinking, he’s in a post breakup funk and he’s depressing himself even more with these thoughts. 

He pulls on a smile for Eyes, no he thinks he can’t use nicknames or he’ll get attached. 

He pulls on a smile for his cute frantic customer. No.

He pulls on a smile because he is very professional and he will politely assist his customer.

Ok so what if they have a joke, Harry can’t be expected to keep track of everything! 

The complete stranger that he has no attachment to after only 5 mins leaves in a hurry, off into the sunset. No. 

His phone buzzes, 

Niall: close the shop we are getting pissed tonite!!!!

Niall: WOOHOOO

Niall I’m coming to get you like now and you better be ready 

Harry decides he is going out, he needs to gets his mind off of, well, everything.

Harry: ugh, fine

Niall: I knew you loved me

Niall: be there in 10 mins

At this Harry starts closing up shop, Perrie comes out from the back,

“Lets get pissed” she chants also getting the text from Niall. 

Niall picks them up sprays them with an inhumaine amount of glitter from a horrid glitter gun he had bought a couple weeks earlier. Harry doesn’t even mind he’s just ready to get his stupid depressing thoughts off his mind.

***

Louis is free for the the night, the play was amazing, he really had the best students. The stress wasn’t over though as a drama professor at Manchester University he had many responsibilities, of which he made worse by being very hands on with his students. But in reality it was worth it and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
He quick shots a text to Zayn,

Louis: Zzzzz I’m freeeeee

Louis: that rhymed :O

Louis: did you hear that though I’m free and I’m ready to have fun

Louis: but not too much fun we have a matinée tmr so wanna watch a film and order in plsssss

Zayn: sure I’m free

Louis: the love of my life I’m on my way <3

Zayn: I only love you back if you get pizza

Louis: *gasp* I cannot believe my undying love for you is only reciprocated when there’s food?

Louis: I refuse to live like this any longer

Zayn: you get the food yet?

Louis: ugh yes if you must know

Louis arrives at Zayn acting exasperated. 

“Just because you’re a drama teacher doesn’t mean you have to be so dramatic” Zayn says jokingly.  
Louis gives the most exaggerated gasp,

“How dare you” he says. 

Zayn laughs.

They they settle down with the pizza and start Dirty Dancing which is a very manly and rugged film for a manly rugged man Louis thinks. 

A little while through the film Louis remembers what happened today and flaps his hand reaching for the remote to pause it,

“Zaynie you’ll never guess what happened to me today” Louis said excitedly.

“Oh boy. What happened” Zayn said unenthusiastic.

“You know if you weren’t my best friend and I knew you’re faking disinterest in the wonderful events of my life I’d be quite offended” stares Louis with a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh! Tell me about your day I need to know the suspense is killing me! Please!” Zayn pleads exaggeratedly.

“First, I’d like to say that that was much better, and second, if you’d like acting lessons you know where to find me bc that was quite awful” states Louis.

“For fuck’s sake then just tell me what happened” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Well I was running late for the show and I didn’t have flowers so I ran into this shop to get some and the guy working there was like a wet dream” 

Zayn gags.

“Shh” Louis says “I’m not done, so anyways he’s was straight from a porno” 

Zayn gags again. 

“Shut it, so anyways he was really nice and he joked with me and I’m pretty sure he’s the love of my life. But alas I’ll never see him again” Louis croons. 

“Just go back to the shop for flowers tomorrow”

“Wait should I?” He fiddles with his sweatshirt “I don’t want to seem stalker-y”

“Just fucking do it.”

“Fine but I’ll need extreme emotional support from my one and only” Louis whines

“I thought he was your one and only”

“Oh fuck off I see how this is going to be” 

Zayn smirks, “Can we get back to the movie then?”

“Fine” Louis says in a huff. Deciding maybe he will go back to the flower shop the next day.


	2. A Melting Snowman I was Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight mental abuse 
> 
> Also Louis talks about ass so be warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave any feedback! It would be much appreciated :)

Day two of going back to work for Harry was unsurprisingly even worse. It definitely didn’t help that he went out with Niall and Perrie the night before. His head was throbbing, but at least it wasn’t from crying he thought. He slowly walked into the bathroom to take a handful of aspirin and shower because he reeked. 

With the too hot water beating down on him he was alone with his thoughts I’ve again. And I’ve again they proved to be not at all helpful:

Harry had woke up warm cuddled around the man he’d loved. He’d loved him. He’d loved Nick and he thought he had to stop just thinking it. Harry was determined to tell Nick how he felt because there’d been dating for months and he thought he knew Nick loved him too. 

Harry had gotten out of bed and made Nick a fancy English breakfast or the fanciest he could because he was a florist not a chef. Although he did work in a bakery when he was in high school.

Nick had come grumbling down the stairs and he looked adorably disheveled from sleep. Harry’s heart had swelled. He was really going to do it. 

“Morning babe” Nick had grumbled kissing Harry and moving to sit down at the table.

Harry’s stomach has fluttered at the pet name, he felt warm and somehow a little less nervous.

Harry brought over their breakfast, “Good morning” he had said very excited almost giddy. Nick had a way of doing that to him, he had wanted to share everything with him. The thought had made his head pound.

They had played footsie under the table while they ate and Harry mustered up the courage to tell Nick. He was in the middle of giving himself a mental pep talk when Nick had moved his chair over next to Harry’s and cuddled up next to him. He let out a content sigh and scrunched his face up in a cute smile.

“I love you” Harry had blurted out.

Shit, he had thought. Harry had wanted his profession of love to be more romantic and had planned out a whole speech out of mostly nerves. He thought Nick deserved a fancy picnic, wines and dined to the max when he told him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Nick jerked up off of Harry.

“What?!” He had almost shrieked.

“I-I said I love you”

“Harry-“

“It’s fine, you don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready” Harry has said deflated.

“No I mean it’s not that-well it is, it’s just, I didn’t, Harry I’ve been sleeping with other people”

“What” Harry has squeaked out, his turn to be shocked, tears has started to form in the corner of his eyes.

“You never said you wanted this to be exclusive, for us to be a thing!” He had started shouting.

“But-but you called me your boyfriend” Harry had tears steaming down his face and he was trying to keep himself from breaking down sobbing.

“That doesn’t mean anything! How was I supposed to know that you were in love with me! If I knew that I would have cut it off a long time ago” he started shouting, his face turned red.

Harry wasn’t able to take it any more and he had ran up the stairs falling apart, shaking. he entered their- Nick’s bedroom frazzles.

He didn’t think this was possible he didn’t think this could happen to him. How could this have happened to him? 

This all seemed like a horrible nightmare, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Nick was supposed to love him back. He thought he knew that Nick would love him back. Was he crazy? Was he really that unloveable?

He had felt like crumpling in himself, he wanted to become no one. No one would be better than this. 

He had started gathering his clothes he kept at Nick’s flat. But he was sure he hasn’t gotten it all because his vision was swimming as his thoughts were still swarming in his head. 

He had to get out of there. He needed to leave. Stop. Go. Now.

Harry was snapped back to reality by the now freezing water coming from the shower. He felt unreal somehow like maybe he’d imagined this all happened but he could feel the very real tears still streaming down his face. He wiped his face and tried to distract himself from the memory niggling in the back of his brain. 

He pulled on a lavender jumper and black skinny jeans and got ready to face the bite of Manchester. 

Harry was still early for work, the opposite of Perrie. So he opened up shop and started getting all the flowers ready to be sold off to their new homes. Harry had always loved the scent of all the flowers mixing together, who wouldn’t? But to Harry it felt like home.

Perrie arrives not terribly late which was definitely new. Harry assumes it’s because she wants to make sure he’s ok and all that. 

He doesn’t do that much talking throughout the day so when he pops in on Perrie and asks what he can pick up for lunch, she jumps. 

“Sorry, I was thinking we could try the new cafe down the street?” He asks

“Oh it’s ok, that sounds great though, grab me something good” she says “oh, and Harry!”

“Mmmh?”

“How are you doing?”

“It’s alright, really” he says when he sees the look of her face.

“I didn’t ask about it, I asked how you were doing.”

“You caught me. Well other than a little hungover I think I’m good.”

“You know what I meant.” She said sounding disapproved. “Harry we are here to support you, me and Niall love you and we hate seeing you like this.”

Harry throat is getting tight, tears pricking his eyes. He takes a deep breath to streaky himself, “yes I know, thank you guys, I’m really ok though.”

A beat passes as if Perrie’s waiting.

“Ok” she says softly.

And Harry’s off to get lunch, happy to escape Perrie before he started crying again. He’s carried enough for an eternity he thinks.

***

Louis woke up to a short and a kick in three balls. Literally. This is what he gets for sleeping at Zayn’s I guess. He’s hurt, physically that is, sleeping Zayn is not merciful.

After watching hardcore actions films all night-cough cough Dirty Dancing-he and Zayn fell asleep on the couch. Coming up on 28 Louis hadn’t expected his life to end up like this. Not that he was complaining, he had a great job and a lot of friends, he just thought his life would have moved along a bit more. More prominently in the romance department. Sure Louis had had his fair share of boyfriends, but he’s never been in love. Maybe he has. 

Maybe love for Louis wasn’t like all the chick flic-hardcore films he watches on loop. Maybe he has been in love but he wasted it all because it’s not like how you’re supposed to feel. Louis should probably stoping watching these super unrealistic films if he wants realistic expectations for a relationship. After all it’s not like he’s going on a huge ship bound for America anytime soon. 

Louis sighs and tries to softly roll out from under Zayn. He forgets that Zayn sleeps like the dead sometimes so his not so delicate maneuvering have no impact on him. 

He pads into the kitchen looking for his phone. He finds it next to the fridge, it’s swimming in congratulation texts from his co-workers and thank you’s from students. He smiles.

Louis remembers he actually was supposed to the check the time. Right.

11:00am

Shit. He slept in. Why did he leave his phone by the fridge? Luckily the matinee is at 1 so he has time to go back to his flat and change into a non-wrinkled suit. 

He grabs a sticky note from the junk drawer and writes a quick note for Zayn that he left for his matinee. He sticks it on Zayn’s head and scurries out the door.

Back at his house Louis is showered and has fully changed into his new crisp looking suit. Ok so what if he’s checking himself out in the mirror? Everyone does that! 

Whatever he checks the time again so make sure he’s not running late like last night.

12:15pm

Ok. He has a comfortable amount of time to get there before the play starts. 

His phone buzzes.

Zayn: good luck @ play 2day

Louis: thanks they did amazing last night I’m headed out now actually

Zayn: don’t forget flower boy ;)

Louis: ugh you wound me

Zayn: go

Louis: I’m going

Louis: morning Z is so bossy

Louis: k I’m goingggg to get his ass ;))))

Louis: that sweet sweet ass

Louis: do you think he’s a bottom?

Zayn: oh god I never want to think about this pls just go

Louis: ; *

Louis’s walking down the street headed for whatever that flower shop was called. He decided that it’s on his way too the theatre and therefore he did not display stalker behavior. 

The shop comes into view just down the street. It’s quite the view, like a little oasis in the middle of the bustling city.

He steps through the door, but faller’s when he sees a petit blonde woman behind the register. Her features are quite striking and if Louis was anything but a massive gay he’d definitely be attracted to her. What’s up with this shop, he thinks, why do only attractive people here? 

He picks up two bundles of roses and moves to cash out. Jawline is probably off today he thought. 

Just then the door bell, Louis turns to give a friendly wave to the other customer. But when he looks it’s not a customer, it’s Jawline. 

He looks even better in the daylight, his sparkling green eyes and his jeans that would be way too skinny on anyone else but single Jawline makes it work. He’s pulled out of his daze when the blonde woman starts talking.

“Hey H” she says softly. 

H huh. What does H stand for? Henry? Hugh? Harper? He looks like a Harper. Louis first way to take his chance though so he’ll stick to H. Or is that too personal he doesn’t know this man, maybe he should stick to Jawline.

He glances back at H or Jawline, whatever, he had been carrying a bag. He sets it on the counter and pulls out what looks like sandwiches as the woman rings him up. 

“Here I got you veggie, I thought you’d like it” he hands her a wrapped sandwich.

“Thanks you’re too sweet” she says and gives him a half hug while also trying to print Louis’s receipt.

Well so much that Louis thinks, you jumped in too fast and he’s straight. He’s so mad he got excited, of course he’s straight, just because he had long hair and worked in a flower shop didn’t mean he was gay. God he’s such an idiot.

He moves to grab the roses and the motion seems to catch Straight Guy’s eye as he looks over at Louis. 

“Hey weren’t you here yesterday?” He asks.

“Uhh, yes I was come back for more already I guess”

What The Fuck. Louis really couldn’t make more of a fool of himself. He takes the roses and and hurried out of the store and shoots a text to Zayn explaining his failure.

Louis: Jawline is str8

Louis: no ass for me

He tried to play it off as a joke but he really thought they had a connection last night. Maybe they can be friends or something he thinks. Hopefully H won’t be disgusted that he’s gay.

Zayn: oh well you’ll get em next time

Louis: them? You mean my endless pool of lovers?

Zayn: no

Whatever Zayn’s no fun. 

Louis makes his way to the theatre this time 5 minutes early a miracle!


	3. But there was no one there to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet...again but this time properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feed back is welcome! Thanks so much for reading this, also I’m sorry for any spelling errors I tried to get them all!!!

Harry knows he practically ignored Eyes today when he brought Pez a sandwich. He really can’t bring himself to care, actually that’s not true, he cares a little. Harry just doesn’t think he should get his hopes up for some probably douche straight guy. Honestly who can blame him. 

So yeah, he didn’t flirt, and no he doesn’t feel bad. He actually feels proud of himself. This time he’s not going to get caught up loving someone who will never love him back. He’s happy Eyes is straight otherwise he’d have to go through another heartbreak. Like the last one wasn’t enough. 

His half eaten sandwich is on the desk in the back room. He’s not even sure what he ordered but it has pesto and Harry loves pesto. 

He quickly scarfs down the rest of his much and throws the aluminum wrapping in the recycling. Yes, Harry recycles in the middle of the city. He thinks it would be quite hypocritical of him to throw everything away, he doesn’t own a flower shop. And besides, landfills are ugly and worsens the atmosphere.

He hears his phone buzz. He ruffles through all the receipts and documents he was trying to sort. Key word: trying. 

He finally finds it under a electricity bill that’s due tomorrow. Oops. He looks down opening up his phone to see Niall has been texting their group chat.

Niall: heyyyyyy

Niall: guys are you free? Like tonight?

Niall: I know you are so we are going to this play at the Palace.

Niall: I got three tickets you have no choice

Perrie: How do you even know I’m free tonight?

Niall: what do you mean all you do is sit on your arse all day of course you’re free

Perrie: E-

Harry: what

Perrie: it’s a middle finger bc Niall is critiquing my girls nights

Niall: oh sorry I didn’t know every night was girls night 

Niall: you’re coming

Niall: Haz is coming too right Haz?

Harry: yea I guess that could be fun

Perrie: I feel ganged up on

Perrie: but if H goes, I’ll go

Niall: praise the lord Pez is going out tonight

Perrie: fuck off before I decide not to come 

Niall: what do you mean my lips are sealed

Niall: see you at 7

Harry sighs, he really does need to get out, he’s been either in the shop or in the flat for a over a week straight. No, gay. He smirks. 

Since he actually has plans tonight he gets to work paying bills, reading emails, the works. And by 5 he decides he’s finished. Since Niall had said 7pm for the show he tells Perrie she can go too and closes up shop. 

He takes the train home instead of walking because he wants to shower before this play, it’s at the Palace Theater so he wants to step up his class. 

He arrives at his building climbing the stairs to the second floor. He walks up to his flat and unlocks the door. He’s always loved the homey space his flat gave off. Sure it was mostly his strategically placed candles and vases of flowers, but it had always felt like home to him even right from the start. 

He has a bit of a studio layout, when you walk in you see his bed in the corner. To your left is the kitchen and “dining room” that consists of a table and three chairs. Harry doesn’t know where the fourth chair went, but it’s perfect for his two best friends come over for dinner. That’s a lie even when Niall and Perrie come over they almost always eat on the couch, lounging and eating most likely pizza. Off to the left his a sagging couch and armchair with a TV placed front and center. He mostly has a TV to watch footie, otherwise he uses Netflix to watch his favorite shows, The IT Crowd and Friends. Down the short hallway a bit is the bathroom and a wardrobe as well as a closet. Not much excitement there. 

Harry heads to the bathroom and turns the shower to hot. While he waits he strips and tries to mentally prepare an outfit so maybe he won’t spend 15 minutes trying to decide which floral top he should wear. When the water feels like it could melt a candle he gets in. 

He gets if out the shower beet red, an unfortunate effect of the hot water. He makes a beeline for his wardrobe knowing exactly what shirt to wear. He had just got it a couple of weeks ago at a small boutique bit he never had a chance to wear it until now. Although he hopes it’s not to risqué for a theater. Whatever it’ll be dark the whole time anyway.

He pulls a dark long sleeve mesh top from its hanger. He might be having second thoughts, it is a bit cold. He pushes that thought out of his mind, he’s going to look hot tonight, he’ll just wear a coat for the outside portion. 

After he slips into the top he grabs some nice-but-also-casual-enough-to-tone-down   
-the-top trousers. He goes to look in the mirror, his lacy top shows off all the tattoos that liter his body. A nice little frilly lace bit are at the end of each sleeve and around the collar. He does a spin, the trousers look fantastic with the blouse he’s quite impressed with himself. He turns back around, 

“It’s a bit nippley” he says to himself. Oh well, he’s not going to change now. 

He’s got half an hour to kill before 7, when Niall said they’d met. Harry decides he’s going to go to nialls a bit early so they can travel to the theater together.

He shoots Niall a text and does a quick pat down making sure he has his keys, phone and wallet. All counted for, he heads out towards the train station. 

A little over 15 minutes later he arrives at Niall’s and knocks on the door to his flat. Niall answers after a couple seconds and invites Harry inside for a minute or two so before they head to the theater. 

Niall’s home reflects exactly who he is, it’s an open space with all warm colors and soft furniture. There is a collection of guitars in the corner and a constant bucket Nando’s on the kitchen counter. 

Niall looks him up and down,

“Well you clean up quite nice” he says.

“Heyyyy” Harry fake whines as Niall heads back off to the bathroom presumably to finish his hair.

“So this play is put on by the uni but I heard it’s supposed to be really good. I heard they have a really good drama department this year I guess.” Niall explains finally emerging from the bathroom. 

“Really? Do you think we will see any of our old professors?” Harry asks, maybe they will see some old instructors but most likely they won’t recognize them after all they graduated 5 years ago. 

“God I hope not, I did not pay attention in any classes I won’t even know what they taught if they came up to me.”

“To this day I’m astonished you graduated with an actual degree in music.”

“Thank you for your undying support but he should probably head out before we are late. The profs will definitely notice us if we stand out.” He says but Harry knows he doesn’t actually care, Niall’s just carefree like that. Harry wishes he was that carefree, he envies Niall a bit. Harry just can’t not care what people think of him. That’s part of his problem, he thinks to himself.

He follows Niall out the door and to the trains again this time heading to the theater.

“Hey why’d you get these tickets anyway?” Harry asks as they settle into their seats on the train. 

It isn’t unlike Niall to drag him and Perrie out on explorations or, in most cases, to drink. But the theater doesn’t seem like Niall’s scene at all. Harry’s not going to lie he does love films and has watched his fair share of musicals but not enough to warrant Niall to take him out like this.

“Oh my friend is a drama professor up at the uni and I told him I’d come if I could bring you lot. It fine time you meet them, him and his best friend you see.” Niall explains like it’s obvious. Harry has no idea how Niall keeps track of all the people he knows it’s insane, really. 

“Alright, are we going to meet them after?”  
He asks a bit nervous, he’s never been good around new people.

“Of course, as I said I think you’d really get on.”

“Ok.” Harry mets out shortly as the train pulls up to their stop.

They meet up with Perrie right outside the theater and quickly go inside and find their seats per Harrys pleads, his shirt is not serving him well so far.

As they settle and chat a bit the light go dim and a petit man goes onstage to announce the play beginning and thanking the sponsors. Harry thinks he recognizes him, but he’s sure he’s never met and play directors, and he sure didn’t go to uni for drama. He shakes it off as the curtains opens to the opening scene of Grease.

***

It’s right after the last play of the night. Louis has a had a packed day, after the matinee earlier that day everyone involved had a little party. Some of the cast and crew did want to go home because they lived a bit further away and there was another performance at 7. 

However the day drags on, Zayn said he would come tonight’s and he’d also given tickets to Niall and his two friends. Something about his friend needing to get out after a bad breakup. 

He pushes through the mess of college students texting with Niall and Zayn trying to figure out where they parked themselves. 

Louis finally finds Niall, a blonde woman, and a tall lanky man. As he gets closer his breath hitches, H. It’s Jawline, Straight Guy. This cannot be. Nope. No way. And that’s the blonde from the shop too. Oh god.

Just then Zayn finds them too, Louis quickly digs out his phone while Niall’s chats him up about what an amazing performance it was. 

Louis: it’s him

Louis: it’s the guy from the flower shop with Niall 

Louis: he’s right there

Zayn squints at his phone and then his eyes widen. 

“Hi there” Zayn introduces them, “I’m Zayn, and this is Louis, he helped direct the show.” 

Louis sees H’s eye widen a little, it’s not like he’s staring at him or anything, don’t worry. 

Niall cuts into his thoughts, “Yes I forgot, this is Harry” he says pointing to the Jawline, H stands for Harry, not Harper. Dammit. “And this lovely lady is Perrie” the woman-Perrie glares at him.

“Great to meet you guys, the play was really good Louis” she congratulates him.

“Thank you, this is the end actually, last show! I’m wiped though so it’s for the better” he chuckles nervously, god he’s blabbering again. But hey he should get credit he knows Jawline now.

“Yeah it was really great, Harry quite likes these things and we had to get him out of his flat for once.” Niall jokes.

“Niall!” Harry actually blushes, god he can’t get any cuter. 

Wait Louis brain quits functioning for a second because before Niall had said he’d wanted to get his friend out because they were dealing with a bad breakup. Harry. Harry had just went through a bad breakup. He’s not dating Perrie. Wait, he’s probably still straight, Louis sighs, he’ll figure it out sooner or later. For now he’s fine gazing at his perfect face and the slow words that come out of his mouth like he puts a lot of thought into each word he says. 

For now he can look from afar, but hopefully he’ll get closer, hopefully he’ll get to know this perfect man, even if they are just friends.


End file.
